


Pony Tale

by NowThatsDedication



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kiki, Ever wanted to be surprised with a very large pet for your birthday?, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowThatsDedication/pseuds/NowThatsDedication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Kili getting you a pony for your birthday because he heard you always wanted one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an imagine posted on Imaginexhobbit

"Where are we going, anyway?” You usually dislike surprises. Unless they are good ones.

“Just a stroll with a friend. The destination is unimportant!” Kíli smiles back at you. Which is not a surprise; he is often smiling about something.

You normally wouldn’t care about where or why or what time it was, but the sky looks ready to open up. And there are tonight’s plans to consider.

“It’s just that I need to return for the birthday _festivities_ ,” you cringe, “or else my family will be displeased.”  
  
“There’s still plenty of time, don't worry!” He brushes off responsibility and punctuality with a short laugh. “But I thought you were dreading it?”

“I am, but you can’t be late for your own party. It’s a rule, I think.”

“Break the rules! You’re allowed today.”

“Only today,” you reply. You don't want to hear complaints about the food getting cold, or the guests becoming restless, but it is your day, after all. If there is one day to bend the rules, it would certainly be this one.

Kíli keeps on, like he is on a mission. It appears he does know where he’s going. He is terrible at subtlety.

“It’s starting to rain,” you shield your eyes from the drops splashing into them.

“Damn,” he sighs, peeved he can’t control the weather. “Well, we can go somewhere dry until it passes.” Kíli grabs your hand, before you can agree with, or protest, his proposal. The both of you sprint toward the stables to flee the darkening clouds.

“Too bad we couldn’t find a better smelling place,” you rest against a hay bale and wring the water from your hair.

“Oh, but let’s look around!” Kíli is still grasping your other hand, and pulls you up with unbound enthusiasm.

“Fine, fine. I do love ponies!” You realize this is not a bad idea. Certainly better than walking around aimlessly with no direction.

“And they are all so cute!” You reach out to pet the first pony in your path, but Kíli leaps in front of you.

“Not that one! He's mean, be careful!” He warns.

“Aww, no he's not!” you prove him wrong by stroking the pony’s dark mane. “He's nice!”

“To _you_."

“Maybe you offended him in some way?”

“Unlikely! Err, well, I hope not. He can probably sense how kind you are.”

“Nah! No pony is nasty enough to bite a girl on her birthday. But thank you for protecting me from such a dangerous, uh, _potentially_ dangerous animal!”

“That's what I'm here for - rescuing you from rain and rogue beasts.” Kíli offers his arm and you take it, letting him lead you down the aisles.

You coo over each pony, listening intently to Kíli’s brief biography for most of them (“That one is Minty...this one over here loves to steal food”).

When you arrive at the last stall, he doesn't have much left to say, except, “We’ve saved the best for last, it seems!”

He brings you to a gray and white speckled darling, her shiny braided mane tied off with a large bow.

“How adorable!” You gush.

“She’s a beauty,” Kíli proclaims, yet still looking at you.

“She’s lovely,” you scratch behind her ears, “so friendly.”

“You like her?”

“Yes! Don't tell the others, but she might be my favorite.”

“Hey, take a look at that!” He points to the ornate saddle. There are runes etched into the leather.

“Huh…she has my name? Funny, what an odd name for a pony!”

“No, no, it’s not for a pony! Wait, I mean, it is, but-”

“Then who else would need a saddle, Kíli?”

“How about…you?” He looks all too pleased with himself, a huge grin spreading across his face.

“But I don’t have a – oh! For me? She’s mine?”

“Yep, all yours! I hope you-”

“Thank you, thank you! She’s the sweetest...” you nearly knock him off his feet with a hug, “...and so are you! Thank you!”

“Glad you like her,” Kíli tries to recover from the bruised ribs you probably just gave him, “I think you'll make a great match.”

“How did you know?! I've always wanted a pony of my own!”

“You may have mentioned it once or twice. I remember such things!”

“She’s perfect! What’s her name?”

“I thought you would like to name her yourself.”

You glance outside. “How about...Storm? You like that name, don't you girl?” Storm seemingly nods in satisfaction.

“Much better for a pony than Y/N. Not that I dislike your name, in fact, I think it’s a wonderful name, but how would I be able to call for one of you without the other coming over?”

Amidst the giddiness and excitement over your new pet, you suddenly recall a very crucial fact regarding you and ponies.

“This is embarrassing, but…I don’t know how to ride!”

“I’ll show you! It’s easy. You’ll be able to ride with your eyes closed soon enough. Although you may not want to do that.”

“You’ll teach me? A pony _and_ riding lessons? What a gift! Am I really deserving of all this?” Your cheeks are burning at the attention, the thoughtfulness, the flattery…him.

“Yes! Why wouldn’t you be?”

It hits you suddenly, like a blast of cold air that sends chills down your back. Oh! Of course! His motives become clear, through his actions and his eyes; they are radiating affection and warmth - and hopefulness?

Subtlety isn't his strongest skill, but you have been rather oblivious until now. Perhaps you were too busy following the rules to notice his feelings - or yours. You won't leave him in suspense.

“Kíli, this is an awfully generous gift for just a _friend_ ,” you cross your arms and smirk, “and I know you forgot your own brother’s birthday this year.”

“But I did remember it eventually! Yours is easier to...because of the season...and...”

“So, do you procure ponies for all of your friends?”

Kíli gives it up. He has been discovered - but he looks relieved. “Only the ones I like very, very much.”

“You should have said something sooner.” It did turn out to be perfect, though. These were the kind of good surprises you loved.

“Ah, I know, I know,” he kicks at the hay beneath his feet, “but maybe it was easier to say it with a pony.”

You plant a kiss on his cheek. “I look forward to our riding lessons.”

“Happy Birthday!”

 


End file.
